


Crazy in Love

by misbegotten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magic made them do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy in Love

Gabriel appears in the motel room with a rush of wings, which is so unexpected that Sam looks up in surprise. "You okay?" he asks, watching the archangel pace back and forth in the small area in front of the bed.

"Bad mojo, Sammy-boy. Real bad mojo." Gabriel runs a hand over his face and stops in front of Sam, hauling him up from the chair he'd been occupying and smothering his face with a kiss. It is frantic, tongues clashing, Gabriel's mouth deep and wet like he is going to eat Sam alive. "Got caught in a spell," Gabriel mutters against Sam's mouth. "Gonna have to fuck you now."

Sam sputters, torn between confusion and concern, but Gabriel's already snapped off their clothes and he's edged Sam to the foot of the bed so that he has little choice but to topple backwards. Gabriel covers Sam's body with his own, already erect cock dragging hotly against Sam's stomach. "Gabriel," Sam manages between desperate kisses, "what the hell is going on?"

"Spell makes you... crazy," Gabriel answers, biting down on the soft flesh of Sam's shoulder. He laves the bite mark, then snaps his fingers and magicks up a bottle of lube. "Crazy with desire." One finger is inside Sam before he can blink, and Sam arches his back as a second quickly follows. "Need to be inside you," Gabriel gasps, slathering his cock and making needy noises, and Sam cants his hips, pulling Gabriel forward.

"Do it," he orders, and then Gabriel slides home and there's that sweet slow burn of friction, muscle against muscle. Gabriel bears down, brushing Sam's prostate, and Sam can do little more than hang on as Gabriel rides him, pounding deeper and harder. He palms his cock but Gabriel takes over, jacking Sam ruthlessly in time to his own strokes, and in little time at all they're both falling over the edge, howling their releases together.

Gabriel falls forward, panting heavily. "I think," he says carefully, "we may need to do that again just for safety's sake."

Sam chuckles.

*

The next morning, Dean and Castiel are already having pancakes (Dean) and coffee (untouched by Castiel) when Sam and Gabriel slide into the booth. As Sam studies his menu, Castiel asks, with a touch of concern, "I hope you are not feeling any ill effects from the spell, brother."

"Wha' spell?" Dean says around a mouthful of pancake. Beside Sam, Gabriel goes still.

"Gabriel stumbled into a spell left over from the witch that you destroyed," Castiel explains patiently. "It makes the recipient unable to be apart from the one that he loves."

Sam stares at the menu intently. Dean asks casually, "By 'be apart' you mean 'must jump their bones'?" At Castiel's blush, Dean grins. "So Gabriel, you do the one-handed mambo last night? Everyone knows you love yourself best of all."

"Shut up Dean," Sam says. He looks at Gabriel, opens his mouth, and asks carefully, "Want some chocolate chip pancakes?"

"Yes," Gabriel says intently. "Yes, I do."

Gabriel's thigh presses firmly against Sam's under the table, and Sam smiles.


End file.
